A New Destiny
by DarkAngel814
Summary: An Elder visit Prue and takes her to a future where doesn't exist. She promises her a new future if she allows her death to continue. It is now up to Prue to decide whether or not to change her future or trust an Elder. AU Read and Review!


A Trip to the Future

The wind blows in through the window rustling the curtains, disturbing the calm silence in the room. The moonlight filters in and creeps up the bed covers stretching across Prue's sleeping face. Her long black hair stretched out across her pillow, the comforter pulled up to just below her chest. A peacefulness emanated from her as she lay there sleeping, but her dreams were not as peaceful.

--

"Piper?" Prue called out into the endless darkness; her voice echoing out into the unknown. She glanced to her left and right but she couldn't see anything. "Phoebe?"

Nobody. She was all alone. An overwhelming sadness filled her lungs as she tried to breath tears sprang to her eyes. She felt like she'd been abandoned, like she would never see her sisters again, never see anyone ever again. The thought terrified her, crying she began to panic. Prue takes a step forward to run and falls, she panics as she falls through the endless darkness. She screams trying to stop herself but there's nothing to catch. Suddenly a bright white appears and she falls into it.

--

She sits up in bed panting, she runs a hand through her hair the other on her chest as she tries to catch her breath she looks up to see a women standing in her room. Prue wants to scream, but doesn't. Her instincts tell her she is not an enemy. In fact, part of her believed it was her who saved her in her dream.

Prue pulls back the covers and throws her legs over the side of the bed her pajama bottoms run down her legs stopping at her ankles so that they are at full length again. She steps out of bed and walks towards the woman. She is wearing long white and gold robes.

"Who are you?" Prue asked studying her. The woman looked at her solemnly her hands tucked into her robe in front of her so that they weren't visible. "What are you?" Prue said.

"My name is Sandra. I'm an elder." She said. Prue's eyes widened, she stared at the elder unsure what to say or do.

"What are you doing here? I think you have the wrong bedroom; Leo would be in the next room with Piper. I would knock before—orbing…" Prue said finally pulling herself together. Apparently she wasn't as mysterious as she had thought. Prue turned to get back in bed.

"I have come from the future." Sandra said. Prue froze.

"The future?" She said turning to face her. "Why would an elder come to me from the future?"

"To show you."

"Show me what?" Prue said beginning to believe her.

"The future. A future, where you do not exist." Prue looks confused and scared.

"What do you mean?" Sandra holds out her hand, Prue notices a large ring on her finger. The ring looks familiar but she can't remember.

"I will explain after." Prue reaches out and takes her hand. With flash of pink and blue orbs they disappear. Leaving Prue's room silent and undisturbed once more, all but the curtains whispering in the breeze.

--

Prue and Sandra appear downstairs in the manor, they are in the hallway. Everything seems the same. Prue looks at her and let's go of her hand she steps away and looks around confused.

"We're still in the manor?" She says somewhat disappointed, somewhat relieved.

"Yes." Prue shakes her head. "Two years later."

"What?"

"Follow me." Sandra walks down the hallway and stops in front of the entrance to the dining room. Prue hears voices.

"I can't!" Piper cries.

"You can! You can!" Phoebe says.

"Yes! You can!" A woman says.

"Piper? Phoebe?" Prue walks towards the dining room and stops. Her eyes wide. Piper is on the table her legs spread and her stomach rather large. Phoebe is in front of her. Leo, their father and a young woman she doesn't know. "Piper!"

"She can't see you or hear you." Sandra said.

"A baby! A boy!" Prue said quietly smiling at Piper as she watched her give birth. Sandra walks away. Prue reluctantly follows. "Where was I?"

"Gone."

"How?" Prue asked fear creeping up into her chest.

"Not yet." Sandra said holding out her hand once more. Prue frowned but took her hand and they disappeared into a flash.

--

They reappeared in the same spot, before Prue could ask where they were she saw Piper, Phoebe and that girl again. They were standing by the stairs. Leo was with them too. Prue watched quietly.

"Paige. My name is Paige." The girl said.

"Another P imagine that?" Phoebe said.

"It's nice to meet you." Piper said shaking her hand. When they touched blue lights streamed down from the chandelier over the three girls. Prue gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What was that?" Paige asked.

"The power of three…" Prue whispered tears in her eyes. "Does…does that mean…she's…my sister?" Prue finally managed to get out, she looked at Sandra who nodded slowly. "Oh my god."

"She reconstituted the Power of Three after your death."

"How did I—" Just then the front door flew open and knocks the girls to the ground Prue watches in horror as Shax appears. "No! I vanquished him!"

"Come." Sandra takes Prue's hand and they disappear.

--

They reappear at the top of the stairs.

"Piper and I vanquished him yesterday."

"Not yet. One more. This one you must see alone." She looks at the stairs, Prue looks and furrow her brow. She walks slowly to the stairs and grabs hold of the railing. Her palms sweaty. She slowly decends the steps, and listens for voices she hears her mothers voice.

"Mom…" she gasps. She follows her voice into the Solarium. To her surprise she see's her mother and Father standing side by side each holding a little boy. Near them is Paige, she looks older more mature. She spots Piper hugging Leo, she looks so happy. She sees her Grams, and two young men she doesn't know. As well as Phoebe hugging a tall handsome man.

"Oh, no, don't-don't do that, I mean there are so many things, wonderful things that I just don't want to forget, you know." Penny says. Prue smiles at Grams and looks at her mom.

"There's just as much I don't ever want to know. Like what happened to Prue. Victor told me." Prue felt that ice creep back through her chest. She looked at her mom and wanted to walk over to her and hug her.

"Oh, mom." Piper said. Prue glanced at Piper, tears in her eyes.

"That's alright. I know everything happens for a reason. I believe that. I also know that when one door closes another one opens." Patty looks over at Paige and smiles. Paige smiles back. Prue gulps back the tears riding in her eyes. She felt something call her, she turned and walked out of the solarium to the landing in front of the stairs.

White lights appeared in front of her. Prue stopped and watched. A translucent figure appeared in front of her. Prue gasped and looked at the figure in shock her eyes wide.

"Hello Prue."

* * *

Authors Note: Hey everyone. This is only my second Charmed fanfiction. I have written many many fanfictions just not that many about Charmed. I think this one is going to be really good though. I really like the storyline. So read it and let me know what you think!

Katie


End file.
